reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
El Matadero
|game =''Red Dead Redemption'' |type = Settlement |territory = Nuevo Paraiso |region = Diez Coronas |inhabitants = Carlos Juan de la Vara Zhou |image2 = Image:Rdr_elmatadore_map.jpg }} (or The Slaughterhouse) is a location featured in Red Dead Redemption and is a small outpost located in the Diez Coronas region of the Nuevo Paraiso territory. Background ''Red Dead Redemption'' The main attraction in the town is the slaughterhouse run by Juan de la Vara. Inside the slaughterhouse on the upper floors is a crackable safe. Most inhabitants are Mexican or Chinese workers living in tents or communal housing. The area hosts the arm-wrestling minigame, as well as a Safehouse for sale. On top of the house is a mounted Maxim Gun. A large portion of the Landon Ricketts mission "Landon Ricketts Rides Again" takes place at this location. The Stranger side-mission "Love is the Opiate" begins here and it is also one of the destinations in the Stranger side-mission "Poppycock". A portion of the Stranger side-mission "Aztec Gold" takes place in this location. ''Undead Nightmare'' During the Undead Nightmare, this is one of 23 locations that must be cleared of the Undead and then protected from re-infestation thereafter. It is inhabited by five survivors; three Mexican Federales and two Chinese immigrants. The player can supply them with ammunition and must defeat all the Undead attacking the town in order to make it a 'safe zone' and be to able to save here. The player can make good use of the Maxim Gun placed on the roof of the original El Matadero Safehouse in order to down a good portion of the zombies. They must watch their fire, however, as friendly NPCs will sometimes ride through the streets on horseback and there are a few survivors located on the roof of the building across the road. This is also the location of Santiago Valenzuela, the fifth missing person to be rescued in the El Presidio segment of the Missing Souls Side-missions. Amenities *Safehouse (purchasable for $150) Activities *Arm Wrestling Trivia *After Colonel Allende's downfall, soldiers of the Mexican Army remain present in this town. *Beware as there are a lot of rattlesnakes in this area; they may even appear near doorways or between houses. *The canyon near El Matadero resembles the Canyon of the Crescent Moon in the 1989 film ''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade''. *In Undead Nightmare, the survivors on the roof are using Volcanic Pistols. Strangely, the pistols have the sound effects of the High Power Pistol. *The machine gun on the roof of the safehouse can be helpful for getting the Mowing Them Down achievement. *If you start a shootout, be careful. Many houses are packed with explosives and TNT barrels, especially the building with the machine gun on the roof. Hypothetically a well-placed bullet or stick of dynamite inside the door could clear someone off the machine gun. *This is the only location where Chinese workers can be seen smoking opium. On very rare occasions, one of the soldiers can be seen smoking it as well. Gallery File:Rdr_el_matadero_safehouse_roof.jpg|View and Maxim Gun from the roof of the Safehouse. El matadero pic.PNG|A view of the slaughterhouse and surrounding area. Achievements/Trophies ''Red Dead Redemption'' The discovery of locations in Red Dead Redemption count towards the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- ''Undead Nightmare'' Keeping this location free of Undead infestation during the Undead Nightmare contributes toward the following Achievements/Trophies: Keeping the area free of Undead infestation and rescuing the missing person at this location also contribute toward the following Trophy/Achievement: Category:Redemption Locations Category:Nuevo Paraiso Category:Diez Coronas Category:Settlements Category:Safehouses